Harsh Words and Cruel Realities
by PoohAndHoneyToo
Summary: Brutal and offhand things were said, drastic measures were taken and the unthinkable came close to happening that left both Matthew and Gilbert a mess. M for certain things to come.


"Fine, fine." he chuckled "At least they actually acknowledge my existence at the meeting when I /do/ show up though."

That had been the start of a rather eventful day. The Williams-Beilschmidt household, once calm and holding a warm atmosphere suddenly turned cold. eerily quiet. Neither of the two moved, and with a gulp, Gilbert realized his mistake. The blond turned to him, face stoic and scary to even the albino soldier. An angry Mattie was definitely not a good one. Still, Gilbert was stubborn, so instead of showing any signs of fear, he stood proudly behind his words. "I mean really, the only reason they notice you is because I have the audacity to bring attention onto you!" Oh boy, now he'd surely crossed the line.

Yes, Gil was certainly in for it. All because of his big mouth, spewing untactful words. The comment came as they were cleaning, Gilbert dusting the blinds while Matthew cleaned the window next to him. They'd been discussing how Matt's brother, Alfred, constantly received attention and Gilbert had said the wrong thing. It sounded like he'd been attacking the blond next to him even though he was not. It would have been futile to claim innocence though, so instead, Gilbert just decided to pretend that he'd meant it in the way Matthew thought- not a good choice, but really, when was the Prussian /ever/ particularly smart in these situations?

* * *

The blond froze, head snapping in the direction of his rather brazen lover, lips pressed into a firm line and eyes narrowed in clear annoyance. No, annoyance wasn't the right word. He was downright livid though there was an undertone of hurt that shone in his eyes and through the quiver in his lower lip.

Perhaps if the Prussian would have apologized he would have softened the blow. Matthew wasn't an easy person to get angry but with the right buttons pushed he would become a force to be reckoned with. A force that Gilbert would now have the displeasure of dealing with. When angered the normally calm, collected Canadian became blinded by his own hurt to control himself in his want to hurt someone else. Which, in this case, was Gilbert.

Gripping both the rag and the cleaning solution he'd been using to clean the window tightly, knuckles turning white with the force, he spoke with a voice that, had it not been obvious that he was angry one might not have known unless they listened to his next words. "I don't even know why you bother... Coming to the meetings that is." He began, keeping an oddly serene expression on his face. The calm before the storm. "It's not like you have much business there _Deutsche Demokratische Republik_."

And there it was. The words were out before he could come to his senses. And yet he felt justified, his head tilting up just to show his resolution on the matter with a dry mouth full of cotton. Stubborn Canada could be just as stubborn as anyone else.

* * *

Gilbert nearly found himself wincing at the look of hurt on Mattie's face- almost. He stood his ground, however, and turned to face the blond completely. Gil's reactions of anger vary upon the situation, but this time, he behaved very much unlike the Canadian. He flinched back at the words, pain crossing his face before he let himself become void of emotion as well. His grip tightened on the feather-duster, his fingers aching from the odd shape of the thing. It felt worse than a bullet to the head to hear such things come from Matthew...

"I'm one of the oldest members with or without a country, /while I'm still here/ I may as well try to educate your new group of fucking idiots." Oh, and here came the swearing. It wasn't uncommon for Gil to curse- it was an hourly occurrence, really - but it was different when there was actual venom in his voice. We he legitimately meant it. On top of that, he knew that his disappearance was a difficult topic for the blond to handle, so the words should hopefully do the trick.

Oh and then Matt tilted his head up. _He tilted his head up_. It was as if he was looking down his nose and Gilbert. Something that had happened quite a lot to the albino, being regarded as useless and inferior to others and /oh dear god he didn't think he'd ever see that look in Matt's eyes/. That's what really set him off though. The disgusting notion that _anybody_ could ever think they were superior to others left a bitter taste in Gil's mouth. It only made things worse that this was his Canadian. His Canadian looking down on him.

His knuckles turned white as he held the utensil tighter and a sort of growl was released from the back of the albino's throat. A snarl, if you will. "Then again, you're much too young to really understand, _America_."

* * *

Matthew's expression quickly went from certain and pissed to hurt and fearful. He found himself swaying on his feet, legs threatening to give out below him. His pained heliotrope orbs shone with something that wasn't quite emotion and more like tears as he trembled slightly. He wasn't concerned with the foul language the other would normally berate him for, no, he was more concerned with the careless manner of which the once-nation's imminent disappearance was brought up.

It broke Matthew's heart. One side of him wanted to break down while the other, the side that knew he'd only said it to incite a reaction, wanted to slap him for it. However, he took a few steadying breaths to sooth the burning in his heart.

And one might that that would be the end but every couple had their fights. It was just the bad luck these two individuals that neither knew when to say that enough was enough. Upon hearing his brothers name instead of his own Matthew's jaw clenched and he scoffed. His mind whirled with all the red he was seeing and after his few moments of trying to gain a bit of clarity that failed, he was back for more with a straight back and his head held higher.

"I wouldn't speak of fucking seeing as how it's been a while for you I'm sure." Leave it to Matthew to bring up a sore spot (nonexistent really, which is what made it as such) in their relationship while trying to dissuade the other from cursing. "And you know what Ostdeutschland? I may be young but at least I know what not to do to keep my nation from becoming dissolved." He blinked a bit but finished with a sweet practiced smile. "So I should thank you for that at least. Merci."

* * *

"Better than having fucked with some stranger like I'm sure you tend to do." He snapped, face contorted to an expression showing pain, anger and clear annoyance all at once. His red eyes burned with a fiery malice that hadn't been seen for years on the dead Nation's face. The little smile- that little smile that pissed Gilbert off to no end because he _knew_ that Matt put it on when he was livid. /He knew/ that Matt only used it in the worst cases.

"If you mean that you know only to be a coward and _not_ step up for what your country believes in, then sure, keep up with that." The Prussian took a bold step forward as if to emphasize his point and was sadistically glad to see the blond scurry back a bit. "Scared? It seems that a lot of you still are." He muttered, letting go of the duster and letting it fall to the floor. He walked to the door, intent on leaving it at that but as soon as he took one step out, Mattie's voice rang throughout his ears.

The words were haunting. Something Gil never dreamed he'd hear in his long life from the blond. Horrifying and sad. And suddenly, his side was bumped into. Had he looked, he would have seen a foul-tempered, almost-on-the-verge-of-tears-be-they-angry-or-sad Canadian, storming out of the house and grabbing only his keys, jacket and shoes on the way. A slam could be heard from downstairs; the front door.

And suddenly, Gilbert felt cold all over. He looked to his side, where the blond had just departed and remained silent. The house creaked with it, feeling abandoned and old. Nonetheless, Gilbert was still fuming. He let out a harsh cry, tearing slightly at his hair with one hand before stomping down the steps and flopping face-first onto the couch, foolishly angry thoughts encircling his mind.

* * *

"You're just mad I can get away with it." He hissed, leaving the vauge response and its implications up to the Prussian's no doubt overactive mind to pick apart as he pleased. Of course there was no real way to tell whether or not Matthew went around sleeping with whoever he took a fancy to but Gilbert should know the truth of the matter. Matthew loved him despite their love life, or lack thereof.

"Is that what you think of me then?" He muttered, the smile still gracing his features. And even though he knew it wasn't true it became void with the small cower he made when the other stepped forward. Gilbert had never hit him, he had no reason to be afraid, but he saw just a hint of the kingdom he once was and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew what the other was capable of perhaps he wouldn't have felt that surge of fear, yes fear, that sent his heart thudding for escape.

He couldn't help but avert his gaze from the other, embarrassed (and somewhere in him disappointed) that he was fearful of his own lover to a degree. The sound of the duster clattering to the floor made him flinch, the other making a soft half scoffed exhaled causing a light flush of deeper shame on his cheeks. It wasn't over though. Matthew wouldn't allow that. /He/ wanted to be the one to walk away. /He/ had to have the last word in.

He forced a laugh. Too high in pitch to be sincere. It was clear even he didn't believe what he was going to say before he'd even said it.

"Why should I be afraid of someone who's _dead_?"

In all honesty, his voice wasn't that loud. It was the silence that made it seem so. Breezing by the other in his frozen state he was gone. Out the door and sitting in his car with his trembling hands on the steering wheel. Again it was just the bad luck these two individuals- or rather, that Matthew didn't knew when to say that enough was enough. Shaking his head to himself he scoffed, pulling out of the driveway and speeding off in search of someplace he would most likely brood and wallow in his anger.

* * *

**Pooh: And here, we have the beginnings of a dramatic and eventful day for the two. As you can see, their relationship isn't all roses and peaches. But ouch, Matt's last line struck my muse's heart.**

**Now Honey and I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. As of late, our roleplays have been going a little slower than usual; school, sickness and the holidays recently happening. It's habitually I who edits and uploads our stories and with everything else going on, I haven't had a chance to! I hope to get back into the swing of things soon, but for now, take this old thing.**

**A side note: Neither Honey nor I particularly enjoyed the feeling of this RP, so the final chapter was be left rather open-ended.**


End file.
